


Recognition

by daisydiversions



Category: Chaotic Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Recognition

They were cute, Adachi would give them, and the fact that they were just a little bit out of their element meant they gave off a vulnerable quality that Adachi found highly appealing. Having been in the Japanese industry a whole two weeks longer than Pantheon, it would only be courteous for Adachi to show them around a bit, make them more comfortable. If only he wasn't sharing his bed with the biggest prude in all of musicdom. 

It was truly the disappointment that kept on giving.

Adachi flipped one of the tassels from his headband away from his eyes and sent a long, hooded glance toward the Korean leader, Jeongsook. The camera was apparently on him because a moment later the crowd erupted in girlish shrieks and that was when Adachi realized that all his roles until now were just a preparation for this moment. And hopefully it'd help him get laid too. 

Jeongsook shifted awkwardly before turning back to Goto and attempting to have a conversation by pointing at things and nodding a lot. He didn't sigh because he was a profession and everything, but really Adachi was just trying to save Jeongsook from a Goto induced celibacy. Anyone could see it was only a matter of time before the tension built up enough for Rin to explode and fuck Goto up against a wall. Adachi just hoped he'd be there when it happened, so he could watch.

Just as he was settling in to see how far Myungja could get into Tsukioka's pants before Sakurai came bearing down on them, Chinsung smirked and leaned into Adachi's ear. "I loved you in 'Cock Note' and 'Harry Fucker'. But the German dub didn’t do your voice credit."

Adachi kept his eyes forward, but pulled his lips into a smile that sent another waves of squeals through the audience. If they were lucky, they'd be able to make it to a love hotel before they were recognized or either of their managers realized they were gone.


End file.
